


Turncoat

by PeppyBismilk, Songbirdsara



Series: Swordplay and Seamen: Tales of the High Seas [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, M/M, Melodrama, Naughty Nautical Metaphors, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdsara/pseuds/Songbirdsara
Summary: Sara's lived her life in her brother's shadow. Joining the Navy was supposed to be her chance to prove her prowess with a blade...too bad they'd rather send her to help in the galley.When Sara meets a mysterious and charming stranger who doesn't seem to care about her gender, she finds herself on an adventure that will change the course of her life.***Takes place approximately six months before the events ofUncharted Waters.***Story by Songbirdsara, for the series by PeppyBismilk and Songbirdsara





	1. Chapter 1

Being a twin was a double-edged sword, Sara found herself musing. On the one hand, you were guaranteed to have one person in your life that would always be there.

On the other hand, you were guaranteed to have one person in your life that would always be  _ there. _

“Get  _ out _ , Mickey! I don’t need your help to change into a uniform!” she huffed in exasperation. 

The whole thing was strange. When her Majesty the Queen had decreed that the armed forces be opened to women, Sara had been certain her brother would be thrilled. After all, he’d bemoaned the fact that his beloved sister couldn’t train alongside him as she’d done in their childhood. Yet now, her commission freshly secured, he acted as if she were somehow betraying him. 

No matter, she thought. She’d soon prove that she was well able to keep up with Mickey and their friend Emil, just as she had in their childhood. And unlike the swordmasters and tutors of her youth, those in the Navy would  _ have _ to acknowledge her abilities. Turning to the mirror, she tugged her newly acquired naval attire into place, smiling at the sight that greeted her. No more skirts and corsets. Fine breeches, woolen coat in the Queen’s colors, leather boots… She grinned at her reflection. Finally, she’d found the place where she belonged. 

The Navy was going to be  _ amazing. _

***

The Navy was fucking  _ terrible _ .

Sara slumped on the bar, idly running a finger through the condensation that had pooled around her mug. She’d long since freed her hair from its regulation knot, allowing it to tumble loosely around her shoulders. It wasn’t as if anybody noticed. Or cared. Hell, she doubted any of her so-called superiors would notice if she showed up to training in civilian dress. The only thing they seemed to find her good for was running errands, or fetching water for the men, or aiding in the kitchens. 

Four years since the Queen had decreed the Navy open to all genders and  _ still _ no women served aboard a vessel. None held a rank above Ensign. The scant handful of women that had persevered had to sneak and beg for every scrap of training they received. And today, once again, Sara had watched as men she’d defeated in training bouts or beaten in strategy games were awarded the ranks, responsibilities and accolades she craved. 

That she  _ deserved. _

“Fuck all of them,” she snarled into her cup, glaring at the group of young men celebrating in the center of the tavern. Somewhere in that cluster of incompetent testosterone were Mickey and Emil. Newly minted Lieutenant Commanders. She’d been  _ promised _ that this would finally be the year she’d make Lieutenant, Junior Grade. A bare step above Ensign, but they’d  _ promised _ . 

“Filthy liars,” she muttered, the hateful Ensign’s insignia still pinned to her jacket. She wanted to throw it at the Rear Admiral’s sexist face. 

A tumbler of golden-brown liquid was set in front of her and she glanced up in surprise, meeting warm amber eyes. “You looked like you could use something stronger than ale,” the raven-haired stranger said in explanation. He raised his own glass in salute, then turned to leave. He moved with a dancer’s grace; the sword slung low over his hip making her raise a brow in speculation.

“Wait!” she called softly. “Stay and share a drink with me. I could use the company of someone  _ not _ in Naval colors.” 

The stranger glanced over his shoulder at the boisterous knot of tipsy sailors. “I can’t imagine why,” he replied, a smirk spreading across his handsome features. “Is it the oh-so-witty repartee? The overbearing sense of self-importance? Or perhaps the rampant misogyny?” He raised his glass, clinking it against the one she still held limply in her own grasp before downing it in one long gulp. 

Sara glanced around, worried that someone would overhear the man’s words. The stranger raised his finger, summoning another pair of drinks which he paid for with a suspiciously heavy looking coin. Tearing her gaze from the gold exchanging hands, she hastened to finish her first round before accepting the second. “Who are you to spend your coin and your words so freely?” she found herself asking. 

“Merely a visitor to your fine port,” the man replied. “I came to see about a dog. Now that my work is finished, I’m enjoying a drink, hopefully enjoying a spot of company.”

Sara recoiled. “I assure you, sir, I’m not the sort of company you’re seeking,” she said coldly. 

To her surprise, the man flushed a brilliant shade of red. “O-oh! No! I…that’s not what I meant,” he spluttered, reaching frantically for his glass and taking a long sip. “You’re very lovely, I’m sure, but, ah…”

Sara nodded in dawning understanding. “Ah. I see. Then I’m not sure why you’re wasting your time with one pathetic ensign when you could be in the middle of a crowd of fine lieutenants.” She nodded in the direction of her brother and his compatriots, laughing when the man sniffed haughtily. 

“I enjoy swordplay, but I fear your crew there sport only daggers.”

Sara blinked, parsing through the strange turn of phrase before laughing heartily. 

“Sara Crispino, at your service,” she offered with a mock-regal dip of her head. 

“Please, call me Yuuri,” the man replied, extending his hand in a firm handshake. Sara took note of the lack of surname but chose not to voice her suspicions. 

“Well, Yuuri,” she said, “I don’t suppose you know of a less, ah,  _ regimented _ establishment? I find myself in dire need of good music and better company.”

“It would be my great honor to escort you this evening.” He stood and bowed gracefully, peering up at her with sparkling eyes before extending his arm in a mock-gallant pose. 

Sara found herself giggling as she downed the last of her drink. She took Yuuri’s arm, peering over her shoulder one last time. Her brother clearly wouldn’t even miss her. Throwing caution to the wind, she stepped out into the night with her new friend. 

***

_ Ciao Ciao’s _ was the sort of seedy tavern that Mickey had warned her about. Dimly lit, filled with men and women of questionable virtue, the music fast and loud.

Sara  _ loved _ it.

She’d left her coat draped on a stool, laughing in delight as Yuuri spun her around. The music came to a pause and she joined the rest of the patrons in a round of applause as she struggled to catch her breath. Yuuri staggered his way to the bar, his presence quickly acknowledged by the tall, lion-maned barkeep.

“Another round, then, Captain?” the boisterous older man laughed, drawing a hasty  _ shhhh  _ of disapproval from her new friend.

“Round’s on me,” came a new voice. Sara turned, catching sight of a lanky figure leaning against the bar a few feet from Yuuri. The newcomer was nearly too pretty to be real, his silver-blond hair spilling rakishly over one shoulder, blue eyes sparkling impishly.

To her surprise, Yuuri blushed. “N-N-Nikiforov…” he stammered, not meeting the other man’s eyes.

A brilliant heart-shaped smile lit up the newcomer’s face. “You  _ know _ of me!” he exclaimed with every evidence of delight.

“Who doesn’t,” Yuuri muttered, downing his drink far too quickly.

At a gesture from Nikiforov, the barkeep set another in front of him. “I’ll see your coin before this gets too far, Vik.”

The silver-blond’s grin took on a slightly manic edge, but he slapped another of those heavy gold coins onto the bartop. “Add one for Yakov,” he drawled, jutting his chin in the direction of a disheveled older man holding court in a corner of the tavern.

“As if he needs more,” the barkeep sniffed.

“Please, Celestino?”

“Aye, you know I will,” Celestino sighed, pouring out a generous drink and handing it to a barmaid with a nod in the direction of the older man.

“A toast,” Nikiforov proposed, hoisting his glass in the air. Sara hastily raised her glass, Yuuri following a second later, his glass having required yet another refill. “To some of the finest dancing I’ve seen in many years,” the silver-blond said, his eyes fixed on Yuuri. Sara smiled as she sipped. It looked like her new friend had caught the eye of a proper swordsman after all.

Several drinks later, she leaned against the bar, bemused. Yuuri had thoroughly enchanted Nikiforov, swinging the taller man through dance after dance as the night progressed. She watched them, suddenly wistful. She’d give many things to have a lass look at her the way Nikiforov was looking up at Yuuri, the silver blond held in a low dip as Yuuri smiled down at him on the dance floor.

A clink alerted her as Celestino slid a glass in her direction. “On the house,” the barkeep murmured. “I fear you’ve lost your man,” he added, glancing at Yuuri and Nikiforov’s smiling forms. “Those two, honestly? I’m not surprised. It’s a match made in heaven.” He paused, thoughtful. “Or in hell, depending on your point of view I suppose.”

Sara laughed. “I’m glad for him, truly. I find I much prefer sheaths to swords,” she added with a wink. Celestino chuckled. He didn’t have time to respond as the pair of obviously smitten men arrived, sweat drenched from their exertions. Nikiforov leaned down, murmuring into Yuuri’s ear for a long moment before pulling away long enough to fling another coin down on the bar top. He nodded in Sara’s direction; eyes speculative as he found her watching them. Deliberately, he refocused his heated gaze on the smaller man, his thumb brushing down Yuuri’s cheek and hesitating on his lower lip before he pulled himself away and sauntered towards the door with a lingering backwards glance.

Yuuri looked somewhat dazed as he hastily beckoned for a drink. Celestino raised an eyebrow but obligingly poured.

“He left? But I thought things were going so well!” Sara blurted, disappointed for her friend’s sake.

To her surprise, Yuuri sighed dreamily. “Mmmmm, they  _ are _ . Viktor’s renting a room.”

Sara gasped in delight. “Yuuri!”

“I told him I wanted to make sure you made it home safely and then I’d meet him at the inn.”

She threw her arms around his neck. “You’re sweet, but you really don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself out there.” She waggled her hip teasingly in his direction. “I have my own sword, sir, and I do know how to use it.” Yuuri laughed, hugging her back.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Sara Crispino,” he said with a sigh. She allowed herself to relax into the embrace for a long moment, trying to savor the feeling of comradery she’d felt with Yuuri. Tomorrow she’d have to go back to being Ensign Crispino, back to being treated as if she wasn’t capable and competent. Back to…

_ “Get your hands off of her, you pervert!” _

Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swordplay.  
But not the fun type.

Yuuri jerked away from her, one hand already resting on his cutlass. “You have the wrong idea, friend,” he said in a low, calm voice. Sara could see his gaze sweeping the group of uniformed men who had stumbled through the door, already assessing his potential adversaries. Around the tavern she could see men and women slinking out the exits, though a handful remained, watching warily.

“Michele Crispino! Emil Nekola! Stop this nonsense at once. What is the meaning of your behavior?” she called out, stepping in front of Yuuri protectively.

“_Our _behavior? He’s the blackguard who’s kidnapped an innocent woman!” Mickey spluttered, indignant.

“_Innocent?” _ she replied, feeling her temper begin to rise. “I may _ only _ be an Ensign, but I am an officer in her Majesty’s Navy, the same as the rest of you. I’ve defeated most of you in combat and I can outdrink most of you, too. What makes you think me incapable of making my own choices or of mounting my own defense if needs be?”

“Well said, m’girl,” she heard Celestino mutter from behind her.

“Oi, Mick, isn’t he that pirate? Katsuki?” a lieutenant called out. Several of the officers peered closely in Yuuri’s direction as he stepped up beside her.

“Sara! Get away from him!” Mickey barked, drawing his sword. Emil and a handful of others followed suit.

Her temper rose higher. “Yuuri is my friend! He’s done nothing wrong, Mick. Let this go and we can all go home peacefully.”

“Sara! I am ordering you to step away from that pirate! He’s _ dangerous!” _

She felt her temper snap, suddenly itching for a fight. How dare he? How dare he order her about like she was some…some…some _ girl_. Before she could issue a retort, however, Yuuri cleared his throat. She glanced in his direction, catching the smirk that was spreading across his handsome face. In that moment, his eyes shining in the dim light, he didn’t look like the charming dancer from earlier. Instead, there was a feral grace to his languid motions, something a bit wicked glinting in those whiskey eyes.

“I _ am _ dangerous,” he purred, slinking forward slowly. “And now you’ve drawn unprovoked steel against me in a neutral establishment. I suggest you depart before I take offense to your actions. I’ve an appointment I’d _ terribly _hate to miss.” 

“Stop right there!” Mickey blustered. 

Sara shook her head in exasperation. Her brother was scared, which meant he was likely to do something stupid if someone didn’t stop him. He’d already proven he wouldn’t listen to her tonight, which meant Emil was her only hope of sanity. Unfortunately, her childhood friend seemed to be caught up in the raucous mood of the rest of the officers. 

“In the name of the Queen, I am placing you under arrest, Pirate Katsuki!” Mickey said, seemingly determined to make a mess of the entire evening. 

“That’s Kaptain Katsuki,” Yuuri snarled, pulling his blade free of its sheath in a sweeping gesture. “With a K,” he added with a low bow. Sara cried out a warning as she saw one of the lieutenants lunge forward, striving to take advantage of Yuuri’s pose. Steel met steel as Yuuri caught the man’s sword on his own, a twist of the pirate’s wrist easily disarming the other man. 

She snorted. Idiot. She’d disarmed him with the same technique only the day before. The seamen were clearly outclassed in swordsmanship, but Yuuri was still vastly outnumbered. None of the other patrons were moving to assist the pirate captain, so she felt honor bound to do so herself. She started forward, her sword a welcome weight at her side as she moved to join the fray. 

A firm hand on her arm stopped her short and she turned to meet her brother’s furious eyes. “Drop your sword and stay out of this, Sara,” he snapped. “You’ll be in enough trouble as it is if any of the men report your…_fraternization... _with this criminal.”

She struggled in his grasp, snarling in frustration when Emil caught her other wrist. 

“Hey! You’re just caught up in all the drama, Sara! Calm down and we can all go back to the barracks, together. Just like old times!” Emil smiled down at her with the dopey expression she’d once found endearing. Now, it was just annoying.

“Let go of me!” she hissed, watching in frustration as her friend was overwhelmed. He’d taken out more than half of the officers, however, and one called out for Mickey and Emil to help. Fixing her with a fierce glare, her brother reluctantly released her, Emil following suit as they leapt into action. Sara rolled her shoulders, then stepped forward once more. 

“Wait,” a voice called from behind her. Celestino. 

She turned, furious. “Why aren’t you _ helping _ him?” she asked in frustration. 

The barkeep shook his head. “Sorry lass, if I help him, they’ll close me down and then there’ll be no safe places for folk like Yuuri in this port. I can’t help him, but you can.”

She chanced a glance over her shoulder. Yuuri had finally lost his sword and was slowly backing away from the remaining officers, arms raised. As she watched, horrified, Mickey slipped behind him and struck a blow to the back of his head. Yuuri crumpled. 

“How?” she groaned, fuming at her impotence.

Celestino snatched up her long-abandoned coat, throwing it at her. “You know where they’ll take him, you know how to get there. Find his ship. His first mate will know what to do.”

“How?” she snapped again in frustration. “Pirate ships don’t just sit in dock waving their flags for naval ensigns to find.” 

***

Sara stared up in disbelief at the apparent pirate ship. Yuuri’s vessel did not, in point of fact, fly its true colors in port, but…

It had _ dogs _. Lots of them if the noise was to be believed. Celestino had apparently not been pulling her chain when he’d told her to listen for barking. Now she had to convince herself to follow along with the next part of his instructions. Taking a deep breath, she cried out: “Hamsters for sale! Cheapest in town!”

A face popped up almost immediately, peering down at her from over the ship’s railing. “You don’t _ look _ like a hamster dealer,” the man said suspiciously.

“I’m a friend of Yuuri’s! He’s in trouble,” she hissed. A rope ladder tumbled down from the side of the ship, the man shimmying down in almost breakneck fashion.

“Explain,” the pirate growled, somehow menacing despite his slight build.

She did.

***

“…_ idiotic, half-witted, cocky, pox-ridden drab of a cup-shot shite excuse of a friend! Buss my blind cheeks, you pogy bastard! Be damned if I rescue your feckin’ arse from dying hard, see if I fecking will!” _

Sara blinked at the tirade that poured out from her new acquaintance at the conclusion of her tale. The man took a deep breath, pulling something from his pocket and nuzzling into it as she watched, bemused. Seeming to finally compose himself, the man extended a hand.

“Phichit Chulanont, First Mate of the _ Vicchan_,” he offered in greeting.

“Sara Crispino,” she replied warily.

Phichit opened his other hand, revealing a fuzzy black rodent with bright little eyes. “And this is Dubloon,” the pirate said proudly.

Sara couldn’t help cooing over the sweet bit of fluff. “How darling!”

Phichit beamed. “You’re alright, even if you _ are _ wearing that coat.” He nodded at her uniform. Once again, Sara felt the urge to fling the coat and its wretched Ensign’s insignia into the sea. “Though, if you’re really here to help me get Yuuri out of jail, then that could come in handy,” the pirate continued thoughtfully. 

“Celestino said you would know what to do.”

Phichit nodded. “Aye. And Yuuri’s not helpless. He may _ look _ like a sweet bit of cinnamon, but he’s a damned good captain.”

“With a _ K _,” she murmured, remembering the fierce glint in Yuuri’s eyes before he’d gone into battle.

The pirate flashed a feral grin. “‘Atta girl. Let’s get him back, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for following along on this little adventure! Be sure to tune in tomorrow for the next installment of Close Quarters!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little party gets crashed.

Getting Yuuri back, apparently, entailed rum, a half-dozen hamsters, and a pair of married pirates. Yuuko, to Sara’s delight, was weaponsmistress aboard Yuuri’s ship; the women in the Navy were barely trusted with swords, let alone considered competent enough for mastery. The merry-eyed woman led Sara and Phichit through the ship’s armory with a sense of grim purpose, her burly husband tagging along with a sort of doting loyalty that Sara found utterly charming.

“They’ll have confiscated his cutlass,” Yuuko was saying with a thoughtful hum, “so we’ll need to bring an extra weapon for him.” She pursed her lips for a long moment, then reached for a wickedly honed dagger before eyeing Sara in contemplation. “You can stash this under your jacket until we get him out. Yuuri’s clever enough with a blade that he’ll still be well-matched against any individual soldier.” She held the weapon out in Sara’s direction, snagging her hand in her own calloused ones when Sara reached for the blade. “Looks like you’re well-acquainted with a blade yourself,” she said in satisfaction, releasing both dagger and hand. “Good. He’ll need someone to guard his back if we’re all to get out of there intact.”

“_I’ll _ be there, too,” Phichit reminded Yuuko with a huff. The weaponsmistress laughed, patting him fondly on the shoulder before turning back to Sara.

“You do realize,” Yuuko said soberly, “that there’s no turning back if you help him escape. You’ll be considered a traitor to the crown.” The trio of pirates stood silent for a long moment, waiting for Sara’s response.

She hesitated for a moment. If she followed through with this, she’d be forswearing everything she’d worked for over the last few years. She’d be abandoning her oath and turning her back on Mickey and Emil. On the other hand, if she backed out now, she’d be turning her back on someone who, without knowing her past or her abilities, had treated her as an equal. A friend. She squared her shoulders. “Does this fine vessel have need of another blade?”

Phichit grinned back at her. “Oh, for someone as fierce as you seem? I’ll be fearing for my own position in no time.”

***

Sara could feel a prickling on the back of her neck as they made their way through the dimly lit maze of streets around the port. She knew the path back to the Naval outpost nearly as well as she knew the grip of her sword, yet it still felt strange to trace the familiar path with a pair of outlaws at her side.

Of course, _ she _ was as much an outlaw as Yuuko and Phichit, now.

Slipping past the sentries was almost too easy, but Sara’d never thought much of Park and Hooper. Both of their commissions had been paid for by coin, not sweat, and their abilities had always been far beneath their ranks. She tucked herself into the shadows near the gaol’s tower, feeling her partners-in-crime slide under the overhang beside her.

“He’ll be up there,” she said, her voice soft as she indicated the sole barred window near the top of the tower. “There’ll be guards, but I may be able to talk my way past some of them…” _ As long as Mickey and Emil hadn’t been posted to the watch_, she amended in her head.

“You can start by talking your way past _ me_,” came a low, gravelly voice. Sara flinched at the sudden press of cold steel against her throat. She cursed herself for being caught by surprise; whoever held that blade had crept up on them as if on cat’s paws. That sort of stealth would be admirable if she weren’t currently at their mercy. She took a moment to throw a panicked glance in Phichit and Yuuko’s direction, surprised to find the former looking almost amused, while the latter looked relieved.

“She’s a friend,” Phichit drawled quietly, holding his hands up placatingly. His words seemed to have little effect, the blade against Sara’s throat only drawing tighter.

“A _ friend _ who wears the coat of the bastards who hold my brother captive?” came the snarled response. Sara felt an odd thrill as she realized her captor was a woman; one whose strength and abilities clearly outmatched many of the men Sara had fought through the years.

She started to explain herself, but the press of metal stilled her words before they could pass her lips. Yuuko’s eyes danced, strangely merry for the tense situation.

“She’s a friend of Yuuri’s,” the pirate woman said coaxingly. After a long moment, the blade finally eased away from Sara’s neck, a firm hand reaching for her shoulder instead, spinning her around.

The woman who met Sara’s gaze was tall and strong, her amber eyes familiar and strangely comforting, even if the set of her mouth was unforgiving.

“A turncoat?” the woman asked, the question clearly aimed at the pirate pair, though the icy gaze never left Sara’s face.

“As far as we can tell,” Phichit replied. “She offered to help us get him out of here. Seemed genuine enough!”

The woman snorted. “You mean she complimented your damned rodents.”

_ “Mariiiii…” _

“How many times have I asked you not to use my name in front of strangers?” the woman, _ Mari _ apparently, said wearily.

“Ahhhh, sorry,” Phichit said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Mari shook her head fondly, then sheathed her dagger. Sara slumped slightly in relief. While she was all about women who knew their way around weaponry, she typically preferred for said weapons to _ not _ be pointed in her direction. “So, did you three have a _ plan _ or shall we go the direct route?”

Yuuko grinned. “Should I even bother asking what your _ direct _ route entails?”

Mari’s own answering smile was shark-bright. “Get Yuuri out. Kill anyone who gets in my way.”

“NO!” Sara blurted out, too loud for the quiet courtyard. She froze along with the pirates, listening for anyone who may have noticed. 

After a long beat of silence, Mari turned her flat brown eyes in Phichit’s direction. “Your would-be-traitor seems to be having second thoughts.”

“I’m not!” Sara whispered fiercely. “But I can sneak us up there, get past most of the guards. We’d only have to deal with the two posted at Yuuri’s cell. Incapacitate them, get Yuuri out with minimal bloodshed, sneak back out before anybody notices.”

Mari continued to stare at her, unimpressed. 

“I’m not being sentimental!” Sara gritted out, frustrated. “If we kill a dozen seamen, we’ll have the entire Navy coming after us. Do it this way, the worst we’ll have is a handful of ‘Wanted’ posters! And that’ll just be for Yuuri and I, since they probably won’t even see your faces!”

Mari finally nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Sara replied weakly. “Just like that.” 

The pirate woman gave her an approving nod. “I like the _ we _, Turncoat.”

***

Sneaking a trio of wanted criminals into the supposedly secure naval gaol was almost comically easy. Two of the lieutenants on duty were too busy playing cards to even notice the flickering shadows, and the pair of ensigns assigned to sentry stations were far too preoccupied with each other to hear them. When they reached the top of the tower, Sara was almost unsurprised to find the sole occupied cell completely unguarded.

Yuuri was slumped against the rounded wall, his wrists bound with chained cuffs, though they’d left his legs unencumbered. It had only been seconds, but Mari was already picking the heavy lock; Yuuko and Phichit standing sentinel at the stairwell, listening carefully for the returning guards.

“Yuuri,” Sara called softly, worried when the man didn’t stir. Mari paused long enough to exchange a concerned glance with her before continuing. Even in the wan moonlight trickling into the tower room, the trail of dried blood was clear against Yuuri’s pale cheek. With a muttered oath, the pirate woman went back to the lock, her movements furtive but purposeful. Finally, with a click and a too-loud creak, the door was open.

Sara hastened to check on her friend, crouching down to check the pulse at his neck. In a move too quick for her to catch, she suddenly found herself trapped, Yuuri’s thighs nearly crushing her face as she struggled to figure out what had just happened.

A giggle filled the tiny cell. “Yuuu~uuuri. You big ol’ faker. Save that move for someone who’d actually _ appreciate _ being between your legs!” Phichit admonished, his tone far too teasing.

“Feck off,” Yuuri slurred, but he released his grip.

Sara sat up, gasping. “You have _ got _ to teach me that move,” she said, still stunned. Yuuri looked blearily in her direction.

“I ’member you. From the tavern. Crispino.”

Sara nodded. “That’s right. We’re getting you out of here, Yuuri.”

“They cracked him pretty good,” Mari murmured from where she was busy picking the cuffs. “Dizzy, little brother?”

“Mmmmm,” Yuuri groaned in agreement. “Hurts.” He blinked, finally seeming to notice his sister’s presence. “_Nee-chan! _ How’d you know I was here?”

Mari snorted. “_ Some _ body stole the Governor’s brand new schnauzer puppy. That, plus the mess at _ Ciao Ciao’s_? C’mon little brother, I know you.”

Yuuri hummed. “She’s a very good pupper. That misbegotten picaroon didn’t deserve her,” he muttered, rubbing at his newly freed wrists.

“Right. Up you go,” Mari said with a shake of her head. Phichit hastened forward from his post to help his Kaptain. Sara led the way to the exit, Yuuko falling in at their rear, her daggers at the ready. The group made its way slowly down the spiraling staircase, Yuuri still slightly wobbly but growing steadier as they progressed. Sara could feel a prickling of nerves on the back of her neck and paused.

“I don’t like this. The guards earlier…they weren’t paying attention, but they were _ here_.”

“_Shimatta_,” Mari cursed, understanding dawning in her amber eyes. “How many?”

“At least six. More if they slipped out to warn the rest of the battalion.” Sara slipped her hand beneath her jacket, pulling out the dagger she’d stashed there earlier. “Not sure how steady you are right now, Kaptain, but we need every blade if we’re getting out of this alive.”

Yuuri took the dagger, his eyes suddenly steady as he stared soberly at Sara. “We just met. I barely know you and this is a hanging offense if they catch you,” he said intently.

Sara swallowed. “I know. But some risks are worth taking.”

Yuuri clapped her shoulder, the blood on his cheek making his small smile look fey in the dim light. “Then I will gladly fight by your side, Sara Crispino. Lead on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I just love using Mari. And Pirate Mari? Yes, please!
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words! Stay tuned tomorrow for the next chapter of Closed Quarters (the SeungChuchu Prequel-sequel) and tune in next week for the conclusion to Turncoat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 'heroes' encounter a challenge.  
Sara makes a choice.

As unsteady as he was, Yuuri still insisted on leading the group down the final twisting flight of stairs.

“I’m the Kaptain. You’re _ my _ krew. It’s my duty,” he’d said solemnly, earning a snort of derision from Mari.

“I’m not part of your _ krew_,” she said dryly, earning a half-hearted glare from her brother. “And neither is _ she_,” Mari continued, jutting her chin in Sara’s direction.

“Yes,” Yuuri said firmly, “she _ is.” _ Then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. “That is, ah, if you want, I don’t want to assume…”

Phichit grinned. “Oh, we already invited her to join up. She’s in.” Sara nodded in agreement.

Mari grimaced. “You sure about that, Turncoat? My ship’s a lot quieter.” Mari then winked conspiratorially. “Fewer dogs, you see.”

Yuuri bristled. “I don’t have _ that _ many dogs.”

Yuuko and Phichit exchanged a fondly exasperated glance but chose to stay silent on the matter.

“Not to interrupt, but the longer we wait, the more likely it is that we’ll be facing a horde,” Sara pointed out.

Yuuri nodded. “Right. Sorry, I’m not thinking clearly…we should go. While we still can.” He squared his shoulders, shifting his grip on the dagger Sara had given him.

Sara turned to trail after him but was halted by a hand on her shoulder. “Stay back with me,” Mari murmured as Phichit and Yuuko passed them. “Phichit may act the jester, but he’s a keen fighter. And Yuuko…” she paused, grinning. “Well. Let’s just say you don’t want to get in the way of her blades. She has family waiting for her to come home, it lends her a hell of an edge.”

“_I’m _ a keen fighter,” Sara retorted, her pride stung.

Mari shook her head. “I’ve no doubt, Turncoat. That’s why we’re standing as backup. Those three are already wanted for piracy. Let them bear the brunt of the attention.”

Sara nodded reluctantly, falling in behind Yuuko. “Aye. I suppose that makes sense.”

Mari only hummed in reply as Yuuri edged up to the arched doorway leading to the tower’s exit. The room beyond the doorway was silent, and Sara knew her former colleagues awaited them. Yuuri straightened his posture, the dagger held loosely in his grasp as he finally sauntered through the doorway, Yuuko and Phichit a half step behind him on either side. Sara and Mari held back, lingering in the shadows of the arched stones.

“Halt!” came a sharp command, and Sara grimaced. Mickey. Of course, it would be Mickey. 

“I remember you,” Yuuri said, his voice dangerously soft. “You laid several insults at my feet. A pervert, I seem to recall. Though my memories are a bit _ fuzzy_. Some coward struck me from behind while I was rather outnumbered.”

“Injuries sustained by criminals during their apprehension are _ not _ of concern,” Mickey said dismissively. At her side, Sara could feel Mari bristling in fury. “Now, all of you, lay down your arms. You are traitors to the Crown and shall be dealt with swiftly.”

“You mean we’ll be dancing from a noose by morning if you get your way,” Yuuko said nonchalantly, idly picking at her nails with one of her wickedly sharp daggers.

“That would be terribly inconvenient. I had plans!” Phichit replied in a similar tone.

Yuuri shook his head. “Ah, well, you’ve heard my friends. Terribly sorry, but we’ll have to decline your kind offer.”

Mickey’s face was purpling with outrage, the half dozen seamen at his back watching warily. Seven. Seven wasn’t bad. They could fight their way past seven. Sara knew a shortcut back to the docks, once they were back to the ship they could slip away before the Navy had a chance to stop them…

Yuuri stepped forward boldly, Phichit and Yuuko following suit. Still, Mari lingered in the doorway, so Sara waited.

“I said _ halt! _” Mickey blustered, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. Sara groaned internally. Mickey was a decent swordsman, but his temper too often led him to precipitous actions. She should step in and try to deescalate the situation…

“I’ll see you swing for corrupting my sweet sister!” Mickey snarled.

Yuuri laughed. “Ah, and there you go again with those insults, m’lad. You’ll want to watch that!”

“Pervert!” Mickey screeched, stepping forward, his sword flashing as he lunged. Phichit caught the blade on his own, his grin sharp as he easily deflected Mickey’s attack. Yuuri stepped back, allowing his first mate to handle the situation.

“Shit,” Mari swore under her breath. “That knock on his head…he’s bluffing. He can barely stand…”

Sara swallowed, suddenly worried. “What do we…”

“Just follow my lead,” Mari snarled, her hand on the small of Sara’s back as she finally stepped into the flickering light from the wall sconces. Sara allowed herself to be guided for a few seconds before the feel of steel against her throat once more brought her to a stunned halt.

“You’ll be wanting to drop your weapons if you want this lass to survive the night,” Mari drawled.

Mickey dropped his sword arm, horror spreading across his features. “S-Sara! What have these monsters _ done _ to you! I’ll save you!”

Even with steel kissing her neck, Sara felt a flash of annoyance at her brother’s misguided protectiveness.

“Oh, it’s not what we’ve _ done _ that you need to worry about. It’s what I’m _ going _ to do that should concern you. Such a pretty neck, don’t you think?” Mari said, her voice carrying through the crowded room.

“Hand on your hilt, Turncoat,” Mari breathed into Sara’s ear. “Wait for my signal.”

Sara swallowed. A ruse. Of _ course_, it was a ruse, she should have known, should have guessed… Still, a little warning would have been nice. She supposed that improvising was something she’d have to get used to…as long as she survived to start her career in the field of piracy. The hand at the small of her back nudged her forward, Mickey and the other seamen falling back as they advanced.

“Let her go!” Emil pled from the back of the group.

“Will you allow us to pass unmolested if we do?” Yuuri demanded, now standing behind Mari.

The Naval officers glanced between themselves, clearly torn.

“Crispino. They’re wanted by the Crown…if we let them go…”

“They have my _ sister,_” Mickey snarled.

“Aye, and _ why_? She got herself into this situation, I say let her face the consequences of consorting with criminals!” the scrawny Lieutenant retorted. 

Sara’s fingers twitched on the hilt of her blade. Hooper had always been an incompetent braggard, lording his rank over her and the other female ensigns. Luckily, he lacked the skills to back up his mouth. She wouldn’t mind proving his incompetence one last time before taking her leave of her former comrades.

“Let us through and I’ll let the girl go unscathed,” Mari snarled again, her attention fixed on Mickey, who had clearly proven himself to be the weakest link.

Sara hesitated, knowing she could push the situation a little further; knowing, too, that by doing so, she’d be creating a rift that even twins would never be able to repair. Her eyes darted around the tower, thinking hard. Hooper and Park looked ready to jump into the fray, Emil and a few of the others seemed torn, while Mickey looked frantic. Yuuko and Phichit were subtly bracing their Kaptain, a few steps to her and Mari’s side.

Half of the room had trusted her without question, after only the briefest of meetings.

The other half had spent years pushing her into corners and ignoring her talents and dreams.

She was breaking a piece of her own heart, but she knew what her decision _ had _ to be.

“Please,” she panted. “Mickey, help me, d-don’t let them hurt me!” Her tone was wobbly, and she didn’t have to feign the tears that crept into her eyes.

“Stand down!” Mickey shouted, raising his arms in surrender. Several of the others followed suit, though Hooper and Park exchanged a furtive glance that Sara didn’t miss.

“Kaptain, take your krew and _ go_,” Mari called out. “I’ll take up the rear once you’re out!”

Yuuri locked eyes with his sister, some sort of wordless exchange passing between the siblings before Yuuri nodded curtly. Blades still at the ready, the trio made their way toward the exit, Mari nudging Sara to follow in their wake. 

The naval officers glowered to either side as they passed, blades held in shaking hands, eyes flinty. Sara avoided Mickey’s miserable eyes as she passed, still loosely held “captive” by Mari’s blade. A frisson of anticipation slid down her spine as Yuuri passed Hooper at the exit. Time froze as she spun out of Mari’s mock grip, her blade already extended to catch the blow she knew was coming, stopping Hooper’s sword a fraction of an inch from Yuuri’s neck.

“You cowardly, pox-ridden bastard. You always did telegraph your bloody moves,” she snarled as she twisted her wrist, sending Hooper’s blade flying as the rest of the officers gaped.

“You’re a traitor to your gender. Should have known you were a traitor to the crown, too,” Hooper whined. Temper snapping, Sara swung her guard at Hooper’s sallow face, clipping him on the skull. The lieutenant collapsed, drawing his fellows to his aid as Sara and her new companions fled the scene.

***

Sara led Mari, Yuuri and the other pirates along a twisting path back to the docks, staying in the shadows where she could. It wasn’t until she heard the barking coming from Yuuri’s ship that she slumped in relief.

Mari clasped her shoulder briefly in acknowledgement before stepping forward to take Phichit’s place at Yuuri’s side as she and Yuuko helped the Kaptain make his wobbly way back aboard his ship. Phichit hesitated at the foot of the gangplank, looking over his shoulder at Sara, an odd smile twisting his face.

“You did good, y’know,” he said, his hushed voice still managing to cut through the quiet susurrus of the waves. Sara forced herself to smile at him through the gloam of the late evening. “Welcome aboard, Sara Crispino,” Phichit said.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Sara said, plucking pointedly at her jacket.

Phichit nodded in understanding. “Ah. Take your time.” Then, one foot on the plank, he turned back again. “Just, you know, not _ too _ much time. Wanted criminals and all that, y’know…”

Sara laughed weakly, waving the man off. She hesitated for a long moment, her fingers idly playing with the top button of the coat she’d once been so proud to don. Before she could make her decision, a hand grasped her shoulder, spinning her around abruptly.

“Mickey!” she choked out. “How…”

Her brother looked frantic. “Do you really think I don’t know the same routes you do? I knew you’d head towards the docks, I had to shake the rest off, but…”

“I’m not going back, Mickey,” Sara warned.

“What have they done? What have they threatened? Sara, I can _ help, _just let me…”

“Enough, Michele Crispino,” Sara snapped, spine straight as her free hand settled on the small knife she kept at the small of her back. _ “They _ have done nothing but offer me friendship. Freedom. Respect.”

Mickey’s violet eyes flashed in the dim lamplight. “They’ve made you into a traitor!”

Sara grimaced. “No, Mickey. I became a turncoat on my own.” With that, her hand snapped up, the dagger slicing through the front of her coat as she spun out of Mickey’s grasp, leaving the torn jacket with its hateful rank insignia to flutter to the ground between them as she dashed up the plank.

“Sara!” Mickey cried out, his voice strangled. “What will I do without you?”

Sara hesitated, turning back to look at her twin one last time. “Learn to live. That’s what I’ve done,” she called down softly as she leapt aboard, kicking the plank into the water.

Phichit was at her side in an instant, his hand gripping her shoulder. “The Kaptain’s with the medic. Masumi’ll get him taken care of, but in the meantime, we need to go.”

Sara nodded. “Aye. Let’s go.”

***

** _Ten months later_ **

** _***_ **

“Quartermistress? Ma’am?”

Sara turned from where she’d been perusing the horizon, a grin spreading across her face as she took in the young medical apprentice who’d snuck aboard at their last port.

“Sara will do, Mr. Ji. Or sir. I’m not picky.”

The boy fidgeted. “Ah, aye. Sir. Sara. Ma’am.”

Sara sighed. “Guang Hong,” she said gently. “Will you spit out the fecking message?”

Guang Hong’s eyes widened. “Ah. Sorry. Yes. Ah. Leo. I mean, Navigator Iglesia. He. There was a ship. It’s Nikiforov! Kaptain Katsuki said to send a message to Silent Wolf, tell him to take the Dog Fleet to safe harbor…”

Sara nodded curtly, her hand settling on the comforting weight of the cutlass at her hip.

“Well, blow the man down,” she cursed under her breath. “Tell the Kap’n I’ll take care of it. Off you go, lad.”

Guang Hong nodded furiously before dashing off. Sara squared her shoulders as she glanced back out at the horizon, squinting to see if she could sight the ship that had trailed in their wake the last week. No matter, she thought as she turned to track down Phichit and his nuisance of a messenger parrot. She’d face whatever challenge stood in the Vicchan’s way.

She’d found her freedom. Her own path.

She pitied the man who tried to take it from her.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Turncoat! 
> 
> When I started on Blow the Man Down, I knew I wanted to incorporate Sara's backstory as well as introduce a banquet nod. I ended up really enjoying having Sara interact with Yuuri and Phichit and Mari, I hope you did as well! 
> 
> Close Quarters Chapter 5 sets sail tomorrow, so check it out for SeungChuchu goodness. The epilogue of Turncoat takes place right around the end of Close Quarters, so all the pieces are tying in together ;-)
> 
> I'll be taking a bit of a break from this AU while I wrap up a few other wips (including my Angst Bang piece, Conventionally Yours, launching October 17th!!) but never fear, our pirate lads and lasses shall sail once more!
> 
> Until then, love you all!  
-Songbirdsara

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand, we're back with more prequel nonsense! If you wondered how Sara came to join the krew of the Vicchan, look no further!  
Don't forget to check out Peppy's _Closed Quarters_, the SeungChuchu prequel sequel that launched last week!
> 
> And if you enjoy Sara Crispino as much as I do, please take a look at _The Other Crispino_, a birthday fic for our fave Italian skater!


End file.
